battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Smith
Appearance Slim boot-cut jeans, button down shirts whose sleeves are rolled up at the elbows, a neatly trimmed goatee, and long light brown hair that is usually tied up into a man bun, Blake looks like your typical hipster. At 6'3, and weighing in at 180 pounds, Blake is quite built and fit. Bright blue eyes and picture perfect teeth are, in his opinion, his two best features and have scored him many dates with beautiful women, albeit the extremely shallow ones. Overall, Blake is very handsome. A sleeve tattoo covers his right arm and showcases a violent battle between vicious samurais, and deadly ninjas, with a burning tower in the background. Personality Blake can be an extremely nice and caring person...When he wants to be. A little misguided and lacking direction in his morals, Blake is usually very douchey and full of himself. This is due in part mostly to his years of being a successful thief and never getting caught, which grants him a rather grandiose and exorbitant life in a high-quality loft that he bought himself. He is also a big kid and likes to go out and buy cool, albeit unnecessary things, simply because he can and wants to. If one were to describe Blake as being also a bit of a womanizer, then they would be correct. He loves bringing home different girls almost every single night because he finds it exciting, and, to be quite honest, simply loves sex. Although he is quite laid back and relaxed most of the time, Blake can be a real hothead and very reckless when things either don't go his way, or he feels that his way to doing something is the only correct way. Blake is an adrenaline junkie through and through, and loves to pull off death-defying tricks for anyone watching, because he knows that he won't get hurt doing them. Blake has a big soft spot for kids and eases up on the douchiness and arrogance a tad, whenever he is around little babies and such. Very rarely Blake will go into a state of shock, where no words or anything for that matter will register. Here, he is reliving the haunting night when he saw his mother and father get killed right in front of his eyes, and nothing but violent shaking or a firm slap will shake him out of it. History At the age of seven, Blake witnessed his father's brains get splattered on the living room walls of their small, humble, and wooden house. Two burglars had broken in and caught Blake's dad off guard, and pumped his cranium full of lead. They then on to disarm his mother of her kitchen knife and brutally beat her, before they both proceeded to defile her right in front of a now horrified and broken Blake. His mother, in her terrified sobs, ordered Blake to stay hidden and to not come out of the downstairs closet no matter what. Once the criminals were finished, they ransacked the tiny house and took nearly everything. On their way out, one of them went back to Blake's mother, grabbed the kitchen knife, and slit her throat. Even after the scumbags left, Blake remained hidden inside of that tiny closet, his eyes glued on his parents' limp and bloodied corpses. Hours turned into several days before a social worker and a couple of policemen showed up at the house. They found a dehydrated and starving Blake sitting there in complete shock and, through force, brought him into the local police station in order to try and find out what happened and locate a foster home to put him in. The minute that Blake went into foster care, everything went down from there. At the age of thirteen, Blake's powers hit him like a brick wall and left in excruciating pain for the first few months. Five doctors visits and two emergency rooms later, Blake had gotten used to his new found abilities and decided that it was time to leave his foster family, and start out on his own. As such, on one summer midnight, Blake escaped through his room window and disappeared into thin air, never to be seen again by anyone he knew for years. At 16, he had successfully robbed a gas station of all of its money and soon grew addicted to it. At 17, Blake finally upped the ante and robbed his first bank, leaving little to no money left inside its vault. Now at the peak of his abilities and capabilities, Blake's numerous crimes and robberies are always plastered at the forefront of the news, and his actions have now become kind of a cult phenomenon. During the day, Blake is a world famous celebrity, with dozens of adoring fans and paparazzi almost constantly on his tail. Rather than staying in the shadows, Blake decided to hide in plain sight; it's surprisingly worked nigh perfectly. Several people, including the police and new casters have dubbed the events as "The Phantom criminal. Blake doesn't mind it one bit, as he now has everything he needs... Or so he thinks. Powers/Abilities Blake can travel at speeds of Mach 4, and super sonic if he really really pushes his body dangerously close to its limit. Because of his speed, Blake can pack quite a punch in a fight, and uses whatever built up momentum that he's been granted by running to deliver a devastating blow to anyone he fights. That can be in the form of a punch, kick, elbow, body slam etc. Blake also has the ability to "jump", or teleport up to a 1 mile radius. This is how he robs banks of their money and never gets caught. Items/Equipment Blake is usually seen wearing the tooth of a bull shark around his neck, and a stainless steel ring with his initials engraved in it. The latter is his lucky charm and most beloved possession. When he is in the midst of a robbery, Blake usually carries three duffel bags with him during his crimes, to hold as much cash as possible. When Blake decides to slow things down a bit, he has a number of exotic vehicles at his disposal. His absolute favorite and most recognizable being the Lamborghini Centenario. While the extremely rare hypercar is very much slower than its owner, Blake still likes to drive the raging bull at speeds in the triple digits.